The reawakening of the dark super saiyan
by 7418286a
Summary: It's been 7 years since Goku defeated omega shenron and fused with shenron to leave to the other world a lot has changed with Goku and his family's and friends. Goten is getting married, and Videl had another baby, and Goku can turn into a super Saiyan 5, and vegeta is mad that Goku surpassed him hugely this time and is fuleld with the anger and rage turns into a dark super Saiyan


Goku

" It's been two years since I fused with shenron, and left Earth,and fought omega shenron" Goku said.

" Your right" said King Kai. "But listen Goku you can return any time theirs a crisis on Earth".

" I know that" said Goku. But it's not the same I can't see my children grow up that's all really.

" Well theirs something I was hiding from you Goku I thought I should since it was going to distract you from training" said King Kai.

" Well what is it come on! Spit it out know King Kai" said Goku.

" Well ok…. Goten is getting married today" said King kai.

" WHAT YOU HID THAT FROM ME! Why" said Goku

" It was going to distract you from training" said King Kai.

SMACK! Goku lend a punch straight to King Kai's face launching him right into his house.

" I have to get ready come on King Kai help me get ready" said Goku.

" Ooook Goku I'll help you when my dizziness is gone aaaaahhh!" Said King Kai who was laying unconscious on the floor.

Knock knock knock!

" Hey north Kai" said Goku.

" Goku I heard a loud scream what's going on" said north Kai.

" Uhhhhh. Lets say we got into a argument" said Goku.

" ok bye" said North Kai.

" No wait north Kai can you make a suit dressed on me" said Goku.

" sure why" said north Kai.

" I'm going to my sons wedding!"said Goku.

" how are you going to go to Earth" said north Kai.

" by instant transmission of course" said Goku.

" You know that's not allowed" said north Kai.

" I know so I was hoping you could put a spell on me so I could stay their for a week" said Goku.

" Well your very lucky Goku that is in the reach of my power to do" Said North Kai.

" so will you north kai" said Goku

" of course" said north Kai

Pa la Ka zam

" That's it" said Goku

" yes what are you waiting for a parade go on go to Earth" said north Kai

" ok thanks North Kai" said Goku

Shzzzzzzz Goku arrived on Earth for Goten's wedding

" whoooo! I didn't use that move in a long time and now it takes a lot out of me." Said Goku

Goku thought " is that Videl and she's holding another baby I thought they only had Pan what else was King Kai hiding from me, and look at Goten and Gohan I think they can turn Super Saiyan 3 same think with Trunks sad Vegeta doesn't know how to turn into super Saiyan 5 what was he doing while I was gone seems like Bulma tied a leash on him or what. Wow everything changed so much in 7 years and maybe I should bring my power level kinda down or Vegeta is going to blow himself up again ok time to introduce myself.

" Hey guys!" said Goku

" what dad" said Gohan

" no way" said Goten

" uuuh kakorat" said Vegeta

Chichi was the first one to hug and cry on Goku.

"Uuuuuh chichi it's fine I'm back for a whole week" said Goku

" dad your back" said Gohan and Goten

" so what new tricks did you learn in the other world kakorat" said Vegeta

"Well I learned a new kind of instant transmission where I can go anywhere and how to turn into a ….. Super Saiyan 5"

Vegeta thought " uuuuuh that wretched women wouldn't let me train and now I am so far behind kakorat knows how to turn into a super Saiyan 5… What's this he's holding back he brought his power level down this means he's stronger than I will ever be oh noooooooooo!

" Bulma I'm leaving and going home" said Vegeta

" but we didn't even start the wedding Vegeta" said Bulma

" I don't care, I don't care if a meteorite wipes you from the Earth and everyone here" said Vegeta

FLUUUSH!

Goku thoughts oh no maybe I shouldn't have told him that I could turn into a Super Saiyan 5 hmm when I was in the other world King Kai said that their was a form that surpasses all super Saiyan's a form that makes you full of hatred and darkness a dark super Saiyan he said that bardock my father accomplished this form but only used 0.0003% of the power he didn't even know he died by Frezia I think Vegeta is in the process of this form better to keep a close eye on him.

" dad come on we're going in the wedding" said Gohan

" Oh right coming" said Goku

I now pronounce you man and wife Goten married Katie an American girl and went to their honeymoon to Paris,France.

" hey grandpa G" said pan

" hey" said Goku

" guess what grandpa" said pan

" what" said Goku

" I can turn into a super Saiyan" said pan

" really wow!" Said Goku

" yeah it's very cool" said pan

" come on Pan were leaving" said Gohan

" alright bye grandpa G" said pan

" bye" said Goku

"uhhhhh I'm very bored maybe I will go to the lookout and train in the hyperbolic time chamber I got to prepare I don't think Vegeta is going to let me leave to the other world without challenging me to a duel." Said Goku

FLUUUSH!

" hey dende and piccolo can I train in the hyperbolic time chamber for day" said Goku

" I can't believe it he's back for how long though" said piccolo"

" a whole week" said Goku

" and you're going to waste a day training and not spending time with you're family" said dende

" well their all gone, and I don't think Vegeta is going to let me leave for the other world without a duel" said Goku

"Why" said piccolo

" because I have achieved super Saiyan 5 and I don't think Vegeta knows this but he's slowly tuning into the dark super Saiyan he's going to destroy this planet if he reaches full power and the universe." Said Goku.

" your welcome to do so" said dende

Vegeta

" That wretched man has surpassed me for the last time and made a fool out of me in front of my whole family I can't surpass him uhhhhhhh my hatred for him and his family grows every second. Goten and Gohan both are stronger than me they can turn into super Saiyan 3 like its no problem and I the prince of all Saiyan's need that wretched blutz wave to turn into a super Saiyan 4 uhhhhhhhhh! I will kill him Goten Gohan and his stupid wife and everyone he knows and then I will kill my family and destroy the most precious thing to kakorat Earth uhhhhhhh what is this new form my hair is red and it's so evil and powerful just how I like them uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a red aura surrounds Vegeta my quest to destroy Earth begins now."


End file.
